


Kassandra the Amazon

by gogo199432



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, powerful Kassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogo199432/pseuds/gogo199432
Summary: What if instead of her Spear, Kassandra herself was enhanced at the Forge? Pretty silly idea I had to get out of my head. Probably OneShot





	Kassandra the Amazon

Kassandra looked back at the heavy stone door closing behind her. The architecture was completely alien to her senses, as she looked out over the huge hallway inside. The temperature dropped a lot inside this cave, as goosebumps appeared on her skin. She began her track towards the obvious center peace of this strange ruin. Tiny pebbles crunched underneath her feet. The walk was long, but the incredible sight made of worthwhile.

 

“Who could have built this place...” She muttered while walking. 

 

A large chunk of the ceiling was missing, where beams of sunshine entered the large room the hallway lead to. In the middle of the room was a pedestal of unknown material waiting for her. The top of it was indented, with a tiny hole in the bottom. Kassandra looked around aimlessly, but she found no instructions, or even indications how she should exactly proceed. She looked at the bowl then at her open palm. 

 

“Well, my blood took me this long. Let's hope the gods aren't playing a game on me and this actually works.” she said out loud, and cut her hand over the bowl. Kassandra pressed her hands, partly to let more blood flow through her wound, but also because it did hurt like hell.

 

Once enough blood entered the tiny hole, a engraving of a triangle showed up on the surface. Not knowing anything better, she pressed one of the shards of similar shape she got from the dead cult member onto the engraving. It seemed to melt into the surface, when the whole stone slab lit up with strange symbols, and golden lights dances in front of her. Their meaning incomprehensible to her. A voice echoed in the chamber, seemingly coming from everywhere.

 

_ “Matching DNA sample inserted. Commencing gene modification in 3..2..1..” _

 

Suddenly a metallic arm sprung up from behind Kassandra, and before she could react, it plunged it's sharp end deep within her back. The appendage quickly retracted, once again seamlessly part of the floor. Pain flared up in Kassandra's back, even as she tried to stem the blood flow which was staining her armor red. The pain seemed to just get worse and worse. It felt as if even her teeth hurt, as her legs gave out on her. Within moments she was writhing on the floor, as the pain got so bad that screams left her throat.

 

Slowly but surely the pain died away, and Kassandra was left panting in the cool stone floor. However the strangeness hasn't ended there, as she felt warmth spread out throughout her body. It seemed to seep into her skin, muscles and even bone. She felt as if her muscles contracted and relaxed over and over again. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out what's is going on, when another mystifying sensation washed over her. It was as if she was stretching her body after a good night's sleep. The strange part was of course that she wasn't moving at all. She felt her legs and arms sliding further away, slowly enough to be barely noticeable. Her chest armour slid higher up her torso, and the sleeve holes contracted around her shoulders. The same was happening to her skirt as it stretched more tightly around her thighs, although not to the same restricting point. Finally the event ended, and Kassandra was left lying on the ground. After waiting for a few seconds just to make sure nothing funny was going to happen next, she stood up. Sudden vertigo hit her as her line of sight was higher than it was supposed to be.

 

“What in Hades...” she whispered. She must have been a hands width taller than before. Her armour was visible small on her, and it was actually difficult to move in it. She held the chest piece closer to herself as she looked down at her stomach. What before was a perfectly slim stomach was now riddled with bulging muscle, forming an eye weathering six pack. Continuing down, albeit hidden by her skirt, her thigh muscles were also visible larger and stronger. Wide eyed, she flexed her arms, and watched as her biceps was much larger than before. 

 

Annoyed at the chest peace digging into her neck and shoulder, she wanted to take it off, but the clasps were all in the wrong place in a way that she simply could reach them. Kassandra huffed and grabbed both the front and back side of the armour in one hand each, and tried to pry it off. 

 

_ Clank _

 

Not expecting the clasps to break so easily, the two pieces flew out of her hands landing a few meters away from her.

 

“How is this possible...” She asked no-one in particular. Having gotten herself rid of the strangling metal piece, she felt much better. Luckily she had a thin shirt underneath, which was also straining against her chest, but that was much easier to ignore. She quickly got rid of her sandals and looked around one last time.

 

_ Ping _

 

She whipped around and managed to grab the small triangle that she inserted into the machine before out of the air. She looked at it, and it was blackened, as if severely burned. It felt warm to her touch, albeit not as much as it probably should have.

 

_ “Please insert new power source to continue the operation.”  _ Said the same bodiless voice as before. When Kassandra inspected the pedestal again, she saw that there were two triangular slots now, instead of one.

 

“I just got another reason to hunt down the cult.” she said with a savage grin on her face. The used piece fell from her hand and she turned around walking out of the ancient cave.

 

She was greeted by Herodotus back on the ship who gave a whistle when he saw the significant improvement Kassandra went through.

 

“I see the expedition was a success?” He greeted her.

 

“Indeed.” she stated with a smile. She had a strange feeling in her chest, then she realized. She enjoyed looking down on people. Literally. Before, Herodotus and Kassandra were about the same height, now however he was eye level with her mouth.

 

“Where to next, Amazon?” asked Barnabas jovially.

 

“Amazon?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Well, you certainly look the part.” He answered as his eyes roamed over her exposed muscles. Kassandra just rolled her eyes good naturedly.

 

“We sail to-” Kassandra started to say, but she was interrupted by a hail of arrows suddenly raining down on her deck. She ducked quickly, and only got a shallow nick from one of the arrow heads. Some other crew mates weren't so lucky. Once the arrows stopped raining, Kassandra stood up and spotted a pirate ship not far away from them.

 

“Full speed ahead!” she roared pointing towards the offending ship. The paddles extended from the side of the ship and they quickly began closing the distance.

 

“Ramming speed. Put your backs into it.” commanded Kassandra and within seconds the two boats collided. She ran down the length of her ship quickly, her new muscles propelling her forward much faster than before. Once she reached the front, she jumped over the sea and landed heavily on one of the pirates. The man fell easily underneath her bulk, and his chest caved in from the sudden force. Her knee was red with blood, as she stood up. Two of the closest enemies rushed at her, one holding a sword the other a pike.

 

Kassandra easily weaved through their attacks, and once she was behind the one with the sword, she kicked him in the back. The man flew about a dozen meters away, right off the edge of the boat. She quickly grabbed the handle of the pike the other pirate was using, and wrenched it from his hands. With her other hand she unseathed her short sword and embedded it deep inside the man's head. Multiple cries came from further up the ship, and when she looked she saw that several pirates were running towards their death. In other words towards her. 

 

Kassandra held the like firmly in both hands and ran at her assailants. They reacted too late at this unexpected charge and got quickly gutted. In the same motion she run the pike through several men, one after another without slowing down at all. The weight of 3 men was too heavy, even for her to carry, so she let go of borrowed weapon and it slipped to the ground with three corpses impaled on it. Only the captain was left.

 

Once again Kassandra charged, and unheeding of the danger the captain's drawed sword posed, she kicked him in the stomach. The man felt the unyielding wood of the back of the ship hit his back, and he was dazed for but a second. However that was enough for Kassandra who closed the distance in the blink of an eye, and grabbed the man by his throat. She lifted the man up above her, his feet dangling in the air helplessly. Kassandra reveel in her power as she held a heavy man up with one hand without straining. If she was this strong already, what would happen with more of those modifications? The thought sent a pleasant tingle down her spine, and she knew for certain that she would stop at nothing to find out.

 

“Monster” croaked the captain in her grip as his air ducts were squeezed. Kassandra glared at the man, who felt the most chilling fear enter his body.

 

“No. A goddess.” said Kassandra, and flexed her hand. A loud crack resounded as the man's beach snapped in half. Kassandra carelessly discarded the corpse. She wiped her hands on her skirt, and looked back around towards her ship. Her crew was staring at her speechless. She just took down an entire enemy ship without taking a sweat. Kassandra jumped back onto her ship, and went to the wheel in total silence.

 

“Sails!” she roared, and the crew came alive, making haste to complete her command.

 

“So...where to captain?” Asked Barnabas again.

 

“Time to hunt down some cult members.” answered Kassandra with a bloodthirsty grin.

 

“Now, now Kassandra. Remember we agreed to make haste to Athens.” Herodotus reminded her gently. Kassandra whipped around and stared the man down.

 

“Fine.” she relented after a few seconds. “To Athens Barnabas.”

 

As their ship turned around and set sail towards the famous Greek city, Herodotus could only think, what has he set on the world. Is Kassandra their saviour or will she become and even more nightmarish threath than the Spartans.  
  



End file.
